Just the same as everyone else
by amesVarsityGRL16
Summary: bella swan a softball player who moves to forks has no other choice but to join the baseball team she meets the cullens and hales bit with some drama caught into will there be love?
1. arriving

**BellaPOV**

I can't beleive i get to live with charlie! My mom Renee didn't want me to cause she thinks my softball career will go down the drain.I finally talked her into letting me live with him for the rest of highschool since im a junior. My name is Isabella Swan my parents are divorced. I am super clumzy but when it comes to softball i dominate the field. Im not the hottest one in the bunch but back in pheonix I hung out with alot of guys. I had friends who were girls but mostly guys. I never had a boyfriend probably cause I am a dull brown eyed brown haired girl. The only time im noticed is ehen my team whens a game. Now im going to live with dad. He is the cheif of police of a small town called forks. I have been there like twice but not enough to be remembered. The plane was landing now so i had to get ready to see charlie.

As I was getting off the plane I tripped on the last step. Before i had a chance to react I felt 2 arms around me. I felt the dreaded blush upin my face. Charlie was standing over me smiling and said "still havn't changed on bit have." "Well seeing me and the ground have had anugly break up yeah i think you can guess so."

"Well lets get you home before anything else happens" he finished. As we climbed on the cruiser I left behind my 2 hour drive back was spent in comfortable silience. Thats one thing about me and charlie we were never one to talk.

We pulled up into thre driveway of a familiar 2 story house. Charlie said "you start school tomarrow have a good day I wont be here when you wake up." WAIT!" does forks high have a softball team?" Charlie hesitated for a second. "No" he said. "but i put a good word for the baseball coach.

"Okay I could at least do that." "Thanks ch-dad ." " Night bells." when he said that i ran upstairs. Luckly I didnt fall i unpacked and got my stufftook a shower and went to bed.


	2. meeting

**okay i know i havnt updated but heres the scoop i can only update during the week when my parents arnt home or if dont have practice ****i love how some people put me on alert since this is my first fanfic the story will go alot faster cause some of it is written on paper ****so without further ado or whatever here is chapter 2**

**still BPOV**

That morning I woke up to a cloudy day.I don't know how such a small town could possibly take all of this cloudyness? I shrugged my shoulders and just turned to look at my clock.5:30 okay I can get 2 miles in and take a shower. So I got up put on my track pants and tank top with my underarmour shoes** (i have two pairs of them)** and grabbed my i-pod and i was running and listening to LET IT ROCK by kevin rudolf I noticed how green it was.I am just so used to being in the sun I didnt see where I was going.**BAM!** some guy came out of nowhere and I ran into him.

**EmPOV**

BEEP BEEP! man I hate my alarm clock. Still I need to get up so I can I can't beleive how big my muscles are I can just look at myself all day I wonder if its to early to sing "I am to sexy for my shirt for my shirt" BANG BANFG "SHUT UP EMMET I can hear you in here"edward said."Awww Eddie your just jealous you don't have muscles like me or a girlfriend."

"So at least I dont sound like a dying cat when I sing." he said."touche." I just needed to get ready now. I put on my track pants and shirt put on my shoesgrabed my i-pod and was on my way.I was listening to FAMILY REUNION by saliva when it felt like someone threw a pebble at me.

**BPOV**

This guy was not usually scared of guys cause I know I could give them a couple of broken bones but WOW this guy was scary. "H-hi" my voice cracked."whats up shorty." big guy said."whats your name?""bella swan im new here whats your name?" "Emmet cullen then

you must be going to forks high" "yeah i guess but the bad thing is I don't know anyone." "well you could sit with us my sister Alice would probably like that."

"Thanks well gotta go." "cya." he finished.

**EmPOV**

Hmm that girl bella seemed like a nice person she had some good muscles I wonder if Eddie would like her...OOOH GRASS!!curse you short attention span.

**So what do yall think review please i have an idea tell me what yall think during this story should they go to a lake house for spring break or ****should that be a second story reveiw please.**


	3. new school

**Hey i know i havnt updated in a while but just be patient anyway im trying to make the chapters longer so here is chapter 4**

That guy seemed least I can sit somewhere at SNAP! I better get I was running inside I ran up the stairs

but I didn't odd why didn't I fall? OH yeah maybe cause I just ran into a guy who represented a wwe wrestler named betty

and a buldozer.

It wasn't funny it kinda hurt.I jumped into the showerfor at least10 minuets.I had time to do my hair to take it fro frizzy to straight.

After I did that I put on my favorite pair of dark whashed skinnys a light blue polka dott babydoll with a blue hollister zip-up

and flipflops.I filled my small underarmour gym bag that said softball in lime green and grabbed my backpack that was also

underarmour **(AN:I know im using way to much underarmour but she is softball crazy so she uses underarmour cause it comfortable for her)**

and grabbed my easton rolling bat bag _ain't no way im carrying all that_ with my catchers gear and went downstairs.

"hey balla have a good first day okay" charlie called."thanks dad and i will."I stepped outside and I lost my there was a blue

BMW z4 smoke convertibale year came out and said "I brought it off billy black remember him he can't drive it anymore"."Yeah dad thanks"

I ran to the truck and it had a killer stereo system I could play my i-pod in it.I threw my stuff in the backand hopped in.

Before i pulled away i hooked up my i-pod and turned it to swing you rag by T.I. I love this song.**(AN listen to it its cool)**

(chorus- Swizz Beatz)

Alright, okay, I don't dance, no way  
I just take my Louis rag out and wave it round in the air  
Take my Gucci rag out and wave it round in the air (X2)

(verse 1- T.I.)

New Akoo outfit wit a gucci rag  
Tied to my beltloop and my louis bag  
Full of stacks rubberbands round big cash  
Got a sick swag til tha hataz get mad (come on)  
We in the club homes gettin our thug on  
Bottles of patron if you grown get your buzz on  
We brought the broads out and brought the cars out  
I'm like the moon I shine and bring the stars out  
When it dark out get the squad out  
We ball hard sucka nigga eat ya heart out  
I'm too advanced super swag in my louis pants  
Ballin now my louis silk shirt match my louis rag

(chorus)

(verse 2- T.I.)

In musabi(? ) big ballin is my hobby  
I'm boppin while I'm walkin rag fallin out my pocket  
If big money aint the topic homie I aint even talkin  
Get it on by the workers but I'm cool wit all the bosses  
Catch me flossin at the mall talkin to a broad  
She follow me and gucci and I taught her how to ball  
3 pair shoes 4 shirts 6 rags  
Chick said dad that's more in my bag  
Shawty I can show you how to spend this bread real fast  
Then get a group of chicks to give you head real fast  
Silk scarf hangin outa jeans yall  
Homie I aint thinkin I'm just doin my thing

Chorus)

(verse 3- T.I.)  
_by now i was pulling into the school and people were turnig to look to see what the noise was._

I took some time off and now I'm back yall  
While your in the line at the club I'm in the back dawg  
And when this song on ballas peel stacks off  
And make it rain on them broads watch the stacks fall  
And pull your rag out and wave it left, right  
Let it sag wit ya pants get ya swag just right  
Ride bankhead flare flyin out the benz  
Once a fool wit it we gon'bring em out again

(chorus)

I pulled in next to a shiny silver volvo.I pushed the button to let my hood up.I got out and I easily reconized emmet but not the other people.

Well new school new people anything can happen.


	4. welcomes and classes

BPOV

You know that saying if looks could kill yeah that's what it feels like. Everyone is staring at you it gets creepy. Now to find Emmet.

I see him standing next to a lot of people that could all belong in those fashion teen model worlds. I don't know if he even wants to talk to me so I just keep walking.

"HEY SHORT STUFF" Emmets booming voice yelled. I internally cringed since he got the whole parking lots attention. I walk to him to say hey. "Hey Emmet enjoy the rest of your run"? "You bet I did oh I want you to meet my people" he said with an all toothy grin.

'This is my girlfriend Rosalie" a beautiful blonde smiled and waved my self esteem just went down 10 points. "My sister Alice" what I didn't expect was to be pulled into a bone crushing hug by a small girl that reminds me of a pixie with short spiky hair. "My bro Jasper" hmm there is something about him that I just can't put my finger on. "And the little bro Edward" One word YUM!!

Edward is by far the hottest guy I have ever met. "It's so nice to meet you I can tell we are going to be best friends." Alice said. "HEY I ALREADY CALLED DIBS ON HER!!" Emmet whined. "Oh shut up you two she needs to go and get her schedule." The Adonis Edward said.

"Oh aint going to kill them to bicker could yall point me to the office please" for some reason everyone stopped and looked at me like I just grew a third head. "HOT DAMN SISTER SWAN FROM THE SOUTH!!" Emmet bellowed. "Looks like you aren't left out now huh jazzy" Emmet said.

"Yeah yeah welcome to Forks Bella" Jasper said. "Ok let's stop picking on her and let her get the schedule" Alice said. Well damn I haven't been able to say one word out of all that. "Come on Bella I will take you to the office" Adonis Edward said.

"HEY YOU TWO DON'T GO OFF AND MAKE BABYS NOW." Emmet howled. SMACK! "Ow Rosie what was that for" "for being and ass"

"Well that was weird and embarrassing" I said. "Yeah leave it to Emmet to do that" Edward said. We walked up to the office to get my schedule. "Hi im new her Bella Swan." Mrs. Cope looked up startled for a second. "Oh yes here you go just get this slip signed by your teachers and return it by the end of the day." She stated. "Thank you and have a blessed day ma'm." "You two honey".

"Wow you just softened up the monster from hell" Edward said in a surprised voice. "Who her well that's nothing I wasn't even trying."

"Bella let me see your schedule." Alice said she came out of nowhere. "Um sure".

"Ok you have math with me and Rosalie, gym with the guys, Latin with Edward, biology with Emmet and Edward, and social studies with Jasper." Alice said.

This is going to be a long year.

Ok I am very sorry I haven't updated in a long time this is just a filler chapter please if you all have any ideas it would greatly help me and I will hopefully update this weekend I transferred schools and it is giving me shit load of homework and softball travel season has kicked up again and softball is my life so any ideas would be great and if you would like to help me with the story just message me and I will get back to you.


	5. trying out

_Previously: "Bella let me see your schedule." Alice said she came out of nowhere. "Um sure"._

"_Ok you have math with me and Rosalie, gym with the guys, Latin with Edward, biology with Emmet and Edward, and social studies with Jasper." Alice said._

_This is going to be a long year._

Chapter 5- what's up with you?

BPOV-

She said that all in one breathe while I just stared at her. She was so short but so loud and hyper. She was literally shaking where she stood! No not stood bounced. She was shaking where she bounced. She would make a great softball player. With her energy she could easily run around the bases. I wonder how her aim is when it comes to hitting a ball. My eyes narrowed slightly as I continued to analyze her. I felt someone nudge my shoulder and I shook my head snapping out of my daze. I looked to find the source of my nudge to find both Alice and Edward staring at me with matching looks of confusion and concern. I ducked my head using my hair to cover my reddening face glad that I wore it down today.

"Sorry," I mumbled my apology, "I just zoned out for a second there. I tend to do that. Umm, what were you guys saying?"

I heard Edward chuckle and I looked up at him automatically. He was looking a little relieved. At least that's what I think he looked like. His eyes were burning into mine and it was hard to concentrate. I shook my head quickly breaking eye contact with him. What was with me?!

"You didn't miss anything important," Edward said, while Alice just crossed her arms and scowled in his direction. I looked at Alice in confusion wondering what happened while I was in thought. Edward saw my questioning gaze at Alice, "really it was nothing. If you value your life you would just drop it"

That made my curiosity rise even more. What did I miss?! I turned to look at Alice again. Her scowl turned into a death glare at Edward and I was thankful it wasn't at me because it made her look really scary. I saw Edwards never fading smile waver slightly from the corner and turned to him to take in his reaction to her. I turned in time to see him gulp under her never wavering stare and take a slight step black. She threw him one more scowl before turning to me with a bright smile. Is she high on something? How can that girl go from deadly scary to cheerful and bouncing in one second flat?!

"I was actually asking if you wanted to go shopping with Rosalie and me Saturday. I mean it would be great to have you along and it would be so much fun! Please?" I started shaking my head the moment she mentioned shopping. There is no way I was going shopping, much less with that energizer pixie!

"I'm sorry Alice, I really don't like shopping bu…" she cut me off with a loud gasp before freezing and staring at me with wide eyes.

"Alice? Alice?" I spoke softly waving my hand in front of her face trying to get a response out of her.

"Sorry about her," Edward decided to speak up again, "she has a shopping addiction and you are the first girl she has met that doesn't like shopping. In her book that is a major offence," his voice got softer and softer as Alice came back to life and her glare started up again, "I think I'll just…bye!" Edward yelled before he took off in the opposite direction from us. I chuckled at his reaction to the tiny pixie next to me. I don't know what will happen when someone makes her mad but I know that I never ever want to get on her bad side.

"Anyway," Alice continued as if nothing happened, "you have to come! It will be _so_ much fun with you there! Besides we _have_ to teach you. I mean you are dressed up in all armor clothes. Those are sports clothes not girl clothes. You also could use a little makeup…" and she was off chattering away while I just stared at her with my mouth slightly open. Wow could this girl talk. I don't even think she has taken one breath ye… wait, no she just breathed.

"Alice, _Alice, _Alice!" I cut her off midsentence and she stopped her constant chatter staring at me wide eyed as I yelled at her, "I'm sorry but I don't like shopping, and I like my clothes and how I dress. Armor is my favorite clothing, equipment, anything I really need store so please just let it go."

She stared at me for a few seconds before a cloud of doubt seemed to fill her face, "Bella, what sport do you play?" She asked me very slowly as if she was afraid of my answer.

"Softball," I answered back in confusion.

Then she said the words that I wasn't even expecting to hear and never thought of before, "Bella, Forks doesn't have a softball team," she said softly as she looked at me sadly. I could literally feel my face fall as she told me this. Softball is my life; I never thought that I would never be able to play it. How would scouts see me for college? How would I survive my next two years in this school?! And then I thought the craziest and also the most obvious thought ever. I turned to look at Alice to find out we were walking. Well more of she was walking and I was being dragged along.

"Umm, Alice?"

"Sorry, '!" (**but you froze and class is going to start soon and you weren't responding and oh Bella I am so sorry**)

I stared at her for a couple of seconds trying to make sense of what she said. Wow can she sure talk fast!

"Oh, thanks Alice," I said grateful and started walking on my own. It wouldn't be good to be late on my first day, "Alice, does Forks happen to have a… haveabaseballteam?" I spoke fast because I was nervous of what she would think of me if I tried out for baseball with the guys. I waited with baited breath for her answer. This was not long, because miraculously she happened to have no trouble understanding me.

She gave me a wide smile as she replied, "Yes! That is a brilliant idea! You can go to tryouts and beat all the boys and then we can finally win the championships for once! This will be awesome!" She screeched back to her bouncing. I stared at her before a smile of my own started to make its way onto my face. This could work.

"They seriously have never won first before?" I asked honestly curious and smiled even wider at her answer.

"Nope! But I can tell that we will this year. Just you wait! You will make it on and become one of their star players. I know it!" she said this completely sure of herself and completely smug.

"I have to make the team first Alice," I reminded her gently, though I have no doubt whatsoever that I will and that I can make the team. I knew I could beat all the boys, but this girl hasn't even seen me play yet and she thinks I'm great!

"Don't worry, you will. Trust me," and with a knowing smirk she stopped outside of a door, "this is your Latin class, Edward can take you to your next class."

"Thanks Alice," I gave her a grateful smile and then a smirk of my own, "and who said I was scared?"

Before she could respond I made my way into the classroom, but I could see her wide smile right before the door shut. I think this will be the start of a beautiful friendship. I turned my eyes to the class and saw that most of the seats were already filled. I quickly looked to the clock and realized that the bell would ring in one minute. Wow. Talking with Alice took up more time than I thought. I headed towards the teacher who was sitting as his desk typing on the computer.

"Excuse me Mr. RiggsI'm Isabella Swan and I'm new here. I was told to get you to sign this slip."

"Oh yes," he mumbled to himself as he took the pink slip I gave him and scribbled his signature. Then he turned to the class to introduce me, "Class this is Isabella Swan and she is new. I expect you to welcome her and help her if she needs it. Now Miss. Swan, tells us a bit about yourself."

Great just what I need, "Well I first I like to be called Bella and I just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona, and I love softball," I said giving them as little information as possible.

"Ok well now could you please count to twenty in Latin. Think of this as a sort of initiation into the class," the teacher said a little smugly. I heard a few snickers from a couple students. They didn't expect me to be able to do it.

"Unus, duo…" I continued until I reached twenty. How boring, I learned this in seventh grade. When I finished I looked back to the teacher who lost his smugness and waited for him to say something.

"Well go have a seat by Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen please raise your hand," the teacher said in a monotone voice before going to write something on the board. I looked around until I found Edward and went to take a seat next to him. He smiled slightly as I sat down.

"Nice job," he praised me, "did you know that half this class can't even count to ten and most of the class has to hold in laughs when they get to the number six?"

"Wow. I thought in high school kids were supposed to be mature. Apparently I was mistaken," I smiled at him amused.

"You looked bored, so I am taking a wild guess here, but this stuff isn't new material to you is it."

I gave an eye roll at his sarcastic tone but replied none the less, "no this is not new to me captain obvious, I learned this in seventh grade. Did I really look bored?"

He chuckled softly before replying and the entire class went like that with our questions for each other and doing the work sheets the teacher passed out. This class was too easy and apparently Edward thought so too. I did notice however, that a few girls were glaring at me and a few guys at Edward. People are so weird.

The bell finally rang and I gave a sigh of relief. Thank goodness I only have this class every other day! I heard Edward chuckle slightly beside me and turned to look at him. He looked amused.

"Are you really that bored when you talk to me?" he feigned being hurt and put a hand to his heart. I rolled my eyes at him and slung my bag over my shoulder ready to go. I waited for him to finish putting his things in his bag and then we walked through the halls together to neology class. More people were staring at me now and a lot more girls were glaring at me now. What the heck?

I turned to ask Edward to find him staring at me, "What?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh, uh, nothing, sorry," sorry he said fumbling over his words. I gave him a weird look before going back to my original question.

"Why are girls glaring at me?"

He ducked his head so I couldn't see his face anymore, but I could see his neck reddening a little. He didn't answer though, and kept walking as if I didn't say anything.

"Edward? Hello? Why won't you answer me?"

But he kept ignoring me and turned into a classroom. I followed him into what is apparently our biology class.

"Bella! Eddie boy over here!"

I looked around and found Emmett waving frantically at us from a lab table. We walked over to him but Edward still wouldn't look or speak to me. I was getting frustrated. Why wouldn't he answer the stupid question?

"Hi Emmett," I said while slipping into the seat next to him. Edward sat at the table in front of us and turned around in his seat to give Emmett his own greeting, "since Edward won't tell me would you be so kind and tell me why most girls in this school are glaring at me?"

I saw Edward stiffen in his seat before Emmett burst out in a fit of laughter. Finally he was done and answered me while whipping away his tears, "Well Bells, Eddie boy here is really known among the lady folk of this school. He won't date any of them though he has been asked dozens of times. Most have given up, but some are still trying hoping that he might change his mind. Anyway Eddie doesn't hang out with them and tends to avoid them and now that he is walking with you they are jealous because he barely spares a glance at anyone else."

Edward was glaring at Emmett and stiffly managed to get out, "Don't call me Eddie," before he went back to glaring.

Then bell rang just as the teacher came bustling into the room, saving me from the awkwardness of another glaring game. I quickly jumped up glad to be away from them for a few minutes as I went to Mr. Banner to get the slip signed. I was told to sit next to Edward again and found him staring at me as I walked back to my desk. I ducked my head blushing slightly as I slid into my seat, my hair becoming a curtain in between us so that he didn't see my face. I could feel my cheeks cooling down a bit, but why was I having this reaction? Why was he having such a big affect on me, even though he is gorgeous and smart and talks to me and… what is happening to me? I shook my head again today snapping out of my thoughts and feeling another blush creep onto my cheeks. Then I heard a high pitched voice behind me.

"So, like, Eddie, like, what are you like doing tonight, because we could like totally go to like a movie," the high pitched nasally voice behind me spoke to Edward. I cringed in my seat. I have to sit in front of her and oh God this is going to be a painful class. I feel really bad for Emmett, who has to sit next to her. I turned around in my seat slowly so I could look at this annoying girl.

"I can't Lauren. I am busy tonight and my name is Edward not Eddie," I heard Edward say stiffly to the blond, overly caked with makeup, girl with a way too small shirt.

"That's like alright. We can like go some other time," she answered back in that horrible voice of hers. I just stared at her and she caught my gaze, "what do you want?" she asked me icily.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't tryin' to be rude. I'm Bella and you are Lauren right?" I asked trying to be friendly.

"Well of course you know my name, like who like doesn't?" she sneered at me snottily. Wow was she self absorbed.

"Actually Edward said your name when he answered your question. I just wanted to be sure that's what you like to be called."

I saw her sneer waver when I didn't say what she apparently expected me to say. She just opened her bag and took out a mirror touching up on her already heavy makeup and ignored me. I just looked at Emmett who appeared to have a disgusted look on his face and was scooted as far as possible in his seat away from her. I snickered slightly at his dilemma and he turned a glare at me. I just smiled sweetly at him making his glare waver then fade completely as he smiled goofily back.

I turned back around in my seat and waited for the teacher to begin his lesson. He was busy passing out microscopes and slides and was slowly making his way back to us. I could feel Edward's gaze on me again, but I refused to meet it. The teacher got to us agonizingly slow. When he did he handed us five slides, a microscope and told us the lesson. We were supposed to look at each slide and tell what phase it was. We were to work with our partners.

"Ladies first partner?" I heard Edward ask me, "or I could go first if you like?"

"No, that's ok, I got the first one," I said as I reached into the box for the first slide, "Anaphase."

"Would you mind if I take a look?" he asked me again and I just slid the microscope over to him. I had no doubt that I was right; I had taken this course back in Phoenix.

"Anaphase," he agreed and put in the next slide, "Prophase."

"Mind if I take look?"

He smirked at me as he slid over the microscope, "not at all."

"Prophase," I conceded.

And that was how the rest of the slides went. We would take turns looking at each slide and then the other would confirm it. We were done within minutes while everyone else was struggling. We just sat back in an awkward silence with him staring at me again while I had my head down. I heard footsteps come in our direction and looked up to find Mr. Banner looking over our completed sheet.

"Edward didn't you think that Isabella here should have had a chance to look at some of the slides?"

"Bella," Edward corrected him automatically, "and she identified three of the five sir."

Mr. Banner then turned to me with raised eyebrows, "Did you take this course at your old school?"

I nodded slightly, "yes sir I have just not with onion root," I added in.

"Oh well, good work."

After Mr. Banner left we just sat there quietly again until Edward asked, "So you like softball?" And for the rest of the lesson we discussed our favorite sports, colors, classes, and other random topics until the bell rang. We could hear Emmett and Lauren struggling behind us with their slides, and every once in a while would chuckle at their attempts. Some groups had even opened their books under their desks.

I once again thought about how I would go about trying out for the baseball team, and wondered if the team was actually any good. I had no doubt that I could make it but I really didn't feel like arguing with anyone or having people hate me. I chewed on my bottom lip hoping that things wouldn't turn ugly and hoping to all that was holy that Alice wouldn't bring her shopping trip back up.

"Bella, earth to Bella!" I heard Emmett shout behind me startling me out of my thoughts. I glanced up at him, "the bell rang already come on time for lunch!"

I blushed slightly; I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the bell ring! "Sorry, I guess I was just lost in thought. Sorry for holding you up."

Emmett shook his head at me sadly, "Aw Bells, I thought you were smart," I looked at him in confusion, what was he talking about, "you know I thought you would have to think but getting lost in your thoughts, how come it is so unfamiliar territory?"

Then it hit me, he was making fun of me! I was lost in thought because it was unfamiliar territory, "Emmett!" I screeched before grabbing my bag and tearing down the hall after him. He was fast, but I was faster! He raced through the cafeteria doors with me hot on his heels. I veered left slightly so I could over take him, and then when I was far enough in front of him I brought him down with a sliding tackle and we both skidded from the force until we stopped at the end of a table. We looked up to see Rosalie, Alice and Jasper staring at us with shock and a bit of amusement. I looked down blushing deeply before kicking Emmett off my legs and standing up.

"Umm, hi ya'll?" I spoke softly and they chuckled as my accent came out. I heard Emmett's booming laugh come from the floor, and a soft musical chuckle from behind me. I turned to find Edward standing close behind me and my breath quickened for a second before I got control over my breathing again. I looked down when I realized Edward was staring again and quickly took a seat next to Jasper. Alice was across from him, Rosalie was next to Alice and Emmett took a seat next to her, throwing an arm over her shoulder and that left the only seat open next to me, which Edward soon filled.

"How'd you catch me? I was out the door with a good head start before you screamed?" Emmett asked me.

"She ran and over took you Emmett, I guess you must be slowing down," Edward answered for me, teasing Emmett slightly.

Emmett frowned, "wow your fast," but recovered quickly and told the others what my tackling Emmett had been about. Then Rosalie slapped Emmett hard in the head for insulting me.

"So Bella," I heard Alice start, "about that shopping trip?"

That made me freeze. I should have expected her to bring shopping back up. I was shaking my head and opened my mouth to reply when I looked at her and she had the most heart breaking expression on her face. She was pouting while making puppy dog eyes at me and they were shining like she would cry if she didn't like my answer.

"Please Bella! Please, please, please!!!"

I tried to look away but she reached over the table grabbing my hands in hers. My resolve was breaking fast I needed to get out of there, "ya know, I don't feel mighty hunger now. I think I'm just gonna go for a walk and uh, see you guys in gym," with that said I tore my hand out of hers and hightailed it right out of the cafeteria where I could hear the rest of them howling with laughter.

I was just starting to walk in the direction I thought the gym was in when the boys met up with me. They still looked wickedly amused but said nothing as they walked with me to gym class. I parted with them as they went into their locker room and I found the gym teacher Mr. Clapp. He gave me my gym uniform and a lock for my locker before signing the slip of paper for me. I went in the locker room to change with the other girls and pulled on my dull gray uniform with a faded Forks High logo on the front and a pair of shorts. I saw the other girls looking at me and some were still glaring.

A friendly looking girl walked up to me, "hi, you must be Isabella, I'm Angela," she smiled kindly at me.

I smiled back, "Just Bella please, and it is certainly very nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand.

We walked out of the locker room together when I thought of something, "Angela, do you happen to know who the baseball coach is?"

"That's coach Clapp, our gym teacher. He tends to favor his team so don't take any offense."

"Oh, thank you."

"No problem," she smiled sweetly at me again before we parted ways. I saw the boys stretching with a few other boys in a group near the bleachers and when they saw me they waved at me to come over, but I shook my head and made my way back to coach Clapp.

"Excuse me sir," I started getting his attention, "when would baseball tryouts happen to be?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could speak someone interrupted, "You can't be serious. Baseball is a guy sport. You don't honestly think you can compete with all the guys do you?"

I turned around to find a blond boy with spiky hair and a babyish face looking at me. He had gotten the attention of the whole gym now and I could see Jasper, Emmett and Edward walking up to us.

"Actually, I was thinking of trying out. Usually when one asks when tryouts are they are planning to attend and I don't really think it is any of your concern whether I want to tryout or not," I told him a little icily but polite nonetheless.

He just stared at me like I lost my mind, "it is my concern, because I happen to be on the baseball team and I don't want the team to be a laughing stalk because a girl is on it!"

"Mike!" coach Clapp stated sharply to him turning Mikes attention from me to him, "I will not accept that kind of behavior in my gym, now everyone," he bellowed, "we are playing baseball today so if you want to play line up against the far wall and if you don't you may take a seat in the bleachers."

Then he turned to me and said, "Think of this as your tryouts," and he turned to make the teams. Mike stared flabbergasted after him before putting his attention back to me, "Hope you don't break a nail," he said mockingly to me. Then I saw Edward punch Mike in the shoulder hard.

"Go away Mike," I heard Jasper say to him calmly.

"Come on guys, she's a girl! Our team wouldn't be taken seriously!"

"It's already not taken seriously with you on it," I heard Emmett criticize him. I turned to look at all of them.

"You three are on the baseball team?" I asked honestly curious.

"Yup," Emmett said proudly, "since freshmen year, but everyone has to tryout again each year."

"Wow," was all I said. I turned to see Edward glaring at Mike who was glaring back, "well good luck to ya," with that I walked off to coach Clapp where he assigned me and Mike to opposite teams. I looked around and saw all the girls sitting in the bleachers except Angela who was also assigned to my team.

Edward, jasper, Tyler, Eric, Alex, Daniel, and Matt were on my team. Half of these people I don't even know. Damit mike got Emmet.

"Mike, Miss. Swan you two shall be the captains. Now shake hands and flip a coin to see who bats first."

"TAILES!!" mike says a little to proudly. Couch flipped the coin HA! It was heads. Mike was sulking and I was beaming with laughter. "Alright Bella do you want to bat or field"? "we will field first" I said. Ok now we got the field first and bat last oh snap where am I going to put everyone?!

"ok Edward your pitching Eric I want you at first Tyler your in centerfield Matt 3rd base Angela shortstop Daniel 2nd base Jasper your and left field Alex your in right field. I will be catching any questions"? "None ok"

Suddenly Emmet burst out asking "COACH CAN WE HAVE TEAM NAMES"?! "Well I guess" Coach said. "we are the base STEALERS" Emmet put emphasis on stealers moron. "Bella what's your team name" coach asked. They had no idea what's coming "how about The sons of pitches" I said with a smirk. "Ok base stealers, sons of pitches PLAY BALL"! Coach yelled.

They all rushed to there positions while I stayed behind to put on my gear with Edward. "Ok Edward I need to know what your pitches are and what signals I need to use" I said. Edward was thinking for a second. "Alright make the rocker sign for fastball the one index finger for curve the 2 fingers for split two and fist for change up." He finished. Simple enough. "Are you sure you can catch Bella?" Edward sounded worried. I contemplated this for a second, I have only caught softball but there is no difference. I think.

"Don't worry Edward were going to beat Mike and Emmet to where they will be the laughing stalks of the school" I said. "Ok let's get this game started." Edward cheered.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE PLAYS AT FIRST IN FIELD GO ONE OUT FIELD GO TWO" I screamed. First up to bat for the stealers Mike of course. He walks up all smug looks at me and winks and says "I will show you how a real man plays a man's sport". UGH! Baby barf. I smiled to myself "ok Edward lets see what you got." I whispered to myself. Looking at Mike's stance and height the first pitch I want him to be brushed off the plate because he is digging in for a homer.

I put down for Edward Split Two pat my left leg and transfer my weight near Newton. Edward gets the picture and nods. WHOOSH! The ball barley misses Mike and crashes into my glove with a smack. It stung but I felt worse. Low and behold Mike stumbles away from the plate with wide eyes. He screams "What you trying to do Cullen pitch me a strike and be a man." Luckily coach called it a strike 0-1. I was getting tired of Newton so I give Edward The signal for a low outside curve that will be a dead weight to Mikes' bat and send it towards Jasper. Edward nods the pitch and CRASH! Pop fly to Jasper and its caught. My team cheers and congratulates Jasper. 1 down 2 to go. Ben was up for Mike's team. Ok Ben looks like a sucker for high and fast. Ok fastball sign I tap my right leg and make the motion up with my hand and transfer my weight up. Edward nods. The pitch Ben swings and misses just like I expected and damned if that didn't hurt my hand."STRIKE" the umpire screeched. Ben scoffs and gets up to bat for change up Edward shakes off the sign. I put the fist down again he shakes it off again.

Ok now Cullen is starting to piss me off I give him the damn sign he needs to man up and pitch the ball. I give him the sign one more time he takes it. Ok finally he does. He winds up to pitch and it comes straight down the middle and Ben wails it out to left field over the fence.

Ok lets stop and think Cullen desides to be a jackass and throw a fastball to give up a homerun. I call time from blue and run up to the mound. "Edward what the hell I give you the sign for change up not once but 3 times and you blow them off to throw a homerun fastball."Edward looks at like I don't know what I am talking about." You know Bella just because I tell me a signal dosnt mean I have to follow it." He said with a smug grin."Plus I am the pitcher I call my own pitches from time to time." "well im the catcher I come up here to tell you to get your head out your ass and pitch what I call so we don't lose." A bewildered look was on Edwards face all I saw was anger because I knew it was only because I was a girl that knew what she was talking about.

So from then on Edward took what I gave him and we got the last 2 outs with ease. We changed sides and I came up with the line up. "ok jasper you are first up then Matt, Edward then me Tyler Daniel Eric and then Alex." "Whoa whoa whoa sweet cheeks slow your row you should put a man up for a clean up hitter." Tyler said "just shut up Tyler and hit where I put you ok" I was getting tired of this shit. "PLAY BALL" coach screamed.

Jasper was up he got in his stance mike was pitching threw him a curve jasper got a hold of it and set it to center field where it drop before the outfielder got it. He only got to first. Now matt is up I don't reall know why I put him up second but then I found out why he bunted a perfect ball and advanced jasper while also being safe at first. Edward went up and and did what jasper did but sent it to right field since it was outside. I was getting bored so I go up and decide to make something happen.

Mike decided to be an arrogant asshat and yelled "OUTFIELD MOVE IN." I shook my head and swung my Easton speed bat a couple of times. I waited for him to throw and when he did it was a low fastball and I swung and hit the ball hard to left field and over the fence hitting a grand slam. My team was cheering and mikes team was fuming mad. I get around to home with my team their to cheer with me.

It went on like this all threw innings with our teams tied in the bottom of the 9th. The score was 10-10. The pressure was on we had 2 outs and I was up to bat. Everyone was silent you could only hear the faint sound of the wind blowing. Mike pitches a curve outside I swing and miss. Its so deafly quite not even the ump will call the strike. Mike pitches the next one high fastball I swing and miss. never in my life have I ever been able to lay off thoughs. I knew exactly what he was going to throw next and I was ready. High fastball was coming and I crushed it to center field . I don't run I just sit and wait to see if it goes over. "please go please go please go" I hear my team come to realize it I was to. I close my eyes not wanting to watch. "HOMERUN" the ump yells. I jump up and down while running the bases . I get to home plate everyone was cheering for me.

That is until Mike comes up and yells "NO WAY IN HELL THAT BITCH CHEATED SHE IS ON STEROIDS SOMETHING." "mike just drop it come to think that she is actually good and probably better than some of us." Emmet said. Edward and jasper went to back up Emmet "Yeah mike just leave her alone she proved she can play on the team and hold up her own weight so back off."

Coach clapp came around to the guys and me. "well Bella It seems that the some of the team has accepted you what do you say you want to join?" I thought about it just to be sarcastic." Bella?" "ok ok I will." Some people were happy but mike was fuming. This was a weired day wonder what tomarrow will bring.

* * *

**hey people i know its been a long time but its only been long because my school and softball but we will have time to make this happen when i mean we i mean me and my friend 7hockeystarvampireobssed7 because without her this chapter would have happend so give most of the credit to here if you have any questions feel free to ask me either pm me so remember review.**


	6. Story

I have some bad news I cant continue the story I have NO time this summer to do anything with all the trips and tournaments im doing sorry but if you want the story go ahead and take it cause I cant do anything with it.


End file.
